


Princess

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing I thought of after seeing this photo.

 

When Dean got home from work he was exhausted, his day was shit. He just wanted to cuddle up with his girlfriend and sleep for a week.

“Y/N? Where are you sweetheart?” When Dean got no answer he frowned.

When she was nowhere in the house, he decided to text her.

‘Princess’

‘I need you :(’

‘I’ve had such a shit day… I just need my princess :(’

You look at your phone at the messages Dean sent you, you were at the grocery store. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet.

‘Baby I’ll be home in 5.’

You leave the store with your bags, getting into your 2010 Chevy Camaro. You quickly exit the parking lot and drive home, back to Dean.

When you get inside, Dean is lying on the couch; eyes closed.

You quietly sneak over to him and lay down on top of him. He doesn’t miss a beat when he wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles his nose in your hair.

“Baby wanna tell me what happened?” You said, lightly caressing his cheek with your hand.

“Just assholes at the shop today. I just want to be here with you.”

“Well you got me.” You snuggled into his chest. Dean kissed you on your head,

“Ya I got you princess.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Requests welcomed.


End file.
